


the good life

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, This Is STUPID, drunk boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is drunk and luke likes taking care of michael, so sue him</p>
            </blockquote>





	the good life

"You're such a mom, Luke." Calum giggles as Luke hauls Michael carefully into an elevator. He says haul, but he really means carry. Michael's feet are arguably not touching the ground.

"Shut your fuck." Luke is drunk too, but no one is as wasted as Michael. He has a habit of accepting drinks from strangers who want to take him home, which can sometimes be up to fifty people and Luke is only human, he cant watch him 24/7.

"Who's fuck?" Michael slurs against Calum's shoulder. Ashton hits the button for the top floor then sits cross-legged on the ground.

"Calum' fuck." Ashton explains. It makes no sense but Michael nods very seriously and says, "yes."

"You need a gallon of water and sleep." Luke murmurs to Michael, leaning against the wall. The elevator doors open and Luke lets Michael lean his weight against him as they stumble into their room. They're all sharing tonight, they usually do when they're hammered.

"We shouldn't have booked out four hotel rooms, it's just wasteful." Calum says, getting naked. He always gets a little emotional about world events when he's drunk. "There are people out there with no homes and we're just-"

"Shhh, c'mere," Ashton pulls him into a soothing hug. Both their jeans are around their ankles. Luke's band is weird.

He lets Michael lay down on the bed and kisses his forehead, then turns to frown at them. "Stop wailing, Calum, you'll wake him up."

"Don't br mean." Ashton frowns.

"If you can't handle my wailing, leave!" Calum cries dramatically.

"I can't." Luke grumbles.

"Why not?" Calum is smirking. Luke grits his teeth.

"Michael gets upset if he wakes up after drinking and I'm not there."

"You're right." Ashton giggles. "Luke is a mom."

"Isn't he?"

"Go to sleep." Luke grumbles, pulling his own jeans, then Michael's jeans off.

"Luke?" Michael's sleepy voice breaks the silence, his hands reaching for him. Luke lets himself be pulled against Michael's warm body, pulling the bundle of blankets over them both.

"Right here." Luke murmurs, eyelids already drooping. He feels Michael's body relax and hears Calum and Ashton gag in the bed next to them and honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is gonnamuke if you want to chat


End file.
